cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Peterson
Lieutenant Jimmy Steven Peterson'' ''is an American soldier and OSS operative of the United States Army who served in World War II. He serves as the protagonist and playable character of Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Frontline, and is also one of the protagonists of Medal of Honor: Heroes. Biography Born on Armistace day, November 11, 1919 in the United States. Growing up at one of the top of his class, he was very athletic and academically bright. He was also a member of a country club, where he would meet and befriend Jack Barnes, who would go on to become a member of the 82nd Airborne Division and help Peterson in stopping the HO-IX project of Rudolf von Sturmgeist. In 1940, after the attack on Pearl Harbor, Peterson joined the United States Army, and he also showed great skill in piloting. He served in Italy and Spain, fighting German forces and serving with high distinction. As such, he was eventually discovered by OSS commander, Colonel Stanley Hargrove, who tasked Peterson with fighting through the town of Adanti to rescuing a G3 pilot named Terry Welsh at Monte Cassino in Italy. Successful in his endeavor, Peterson was then tasked with leading a raid on the Rjukan Nazi base and sabotaging a heavy water plant. Afterwards, Peterson escaped on a U-Boat and rode it before arriving in Germany with it, then he sabotaged the submarine before making his way to Mittelwerk. Peterson sabotaged the Mittelwerk facilities and then made his way to the town of Nordhausen, fighting through the town and escaping. He eventually made his way to Wewelsburg castle, where he rescued captured French resistance operative, Manon Batiste, and they escaped the castle and the clutches of Nazi officer, Klaus Mueller. The two made their way to an airfield and escaped in a Junkers Stuka plane. Peterson flew the Stuka with Manon to France, near the coast of Normandy, but heavy AA fire brought down the plane, but luckily, Peterson and Manon safely parachuted out. Peterson kept fighting past German checkpoints and positions until he found Manon, and together, they destroyed the Nazi K5 railway guns known as Greta and Helga. While Manon remained in France, Peterson escaped on a small fishing trawler and made his way to the USS Thomas Jefferson, realizing the Allied invasion of France about to take place the next morning, Peterson decided to participate in the landings. Peterson reunited with Jack Barnes and, together, they helped American troops storm Omaha beach in a ferocious battle, and despite heavy losses, Peterson and Barnes helped lead American troops to push up the beach, and Peterson proceeded to help destroy German bunkers, securing the beachhead. Afterwards, Peterson helped US troops in liberating France, fighting to clear German forces in fierce and lengthy campaigns in the Falaise Gap, the Seine River and Marseille, often receiving help from Barnes and Manon. Eventually, after fierce fighting, the Allies captured these areas, but Hargrove tasked Peterson with storming a port at Lorient. After fighting through St. Mattieu with Barnes and his men, Peterson made his way to Lorient with Manon, and together, Peterson and Manon sabotaged the port and escaped. Afterwards, they helped US and French forces fighting to liberate the capital city of Paris, ultimately liberating the city in a very tough battle. Afterwards, Peterson then saw vicious fighting in the battles of the Hurtgen Forests, but the Germans repulsed the American attacks, sending them into retreat. However, after pushing through Alsace, Peterson then helped make assaults on the Siegfried line, but the American assaults on the Siegfried line resulted in disastrous failures as well, leading to the Americans to retreat from the line and the Germans to reclaim much French territory. However, Peterson infiltrated the line and discovered information over a mustard gas V2 rocket program being housed in Fort Schmerzen. Peterson head to the fort and sabotaged the program, then fought and killed Mueller and escaped the fort before the bombs he planted destroyed the fort and the program for good. Making his way to friendly territory, Peterson was parachuted with Barnes into the Low Countries, fighting past German forces in the countryside and storming the town of Kleveburg. There, they retrieved information regarding the German Ho-IX project, a fighter jet. Hargrove tasked Peterson and Barnes to figure this all out, so Peterson and Barnes helped US and British forces assault Nijmegen, and though the Germans hold onto Nijmegen, Peterson and Barnes sneak into the German border city of Emmerich, where they encounter the helm of the HO-IX project, Rudolf von Sturmgeist, whom Peterson had actually encountered in Lorient. Peterson and Barnes storm Sturmgeist's train, but in the endeavor, Barnes is killed by Sturmgeist, who separates the train cars, leaving Peterson stranded. Peterson continued making his way to where the HO-IX fighter was housed, discovering it being kept at an airfield near the town of Gotha. Peterson fights through the town of Gotha and then storms the airfield, and after fighting and killing Sturmgeist, Peterson steals the fighter jet and flies off with it while Allied planes come in and destroy the airfield. Afterwards, Peterson made his way to Belgium, and helped fight in the Battle of the Bulge, defending positions in the Ardennes and holding Bastogne. With Bastogne held and the German counter offensive crushed, the Allies slowly but surely liberate most territory in Western Europe, and by the very end of World War II in 1945, US forces finally reach into Germany itself, storming the border cities of Emmerich and Eilendorf. Peterson helps assault and seize Emmerich, and though the Americans achieve victory in capturing these cities, Germany surrenders to the Soviets before the Western Allies can move any further beyond the cities of Emmerich and Eilendorf. With World War II over, Peterson enters a relationship with Manon, and eventually, they get married and have a son together named Jim, then they settle in the United States. Relationships Stanley Hargrove Hargrove is Peterson's superior in the OSS, and Hargrove is responsible for handling and assigning all of Jimmy's missions. He is shown to speak confidentially with Peterson and indulges a good amount of information to him. Hargrove also heavily acts like a mentor and even a father figure to Peterson, and they have a very high amount of trust and respect for each other, as Hargrove greatly believes in his abilities. He is very complimentary towards Peterson and holds him in high regard, leading them to actually be very close, and Hargrove even shows great concern for Peterson's safety. Jack Barnes Barnes and Peterson were good friends before the war, as both were members of the same country club. During World War II, they served together as soldiers in the United States Army, fighting alongside each other all over Italy, Spain and France, even storming Omaha beach together, and the two share a close camaraderie. They both work very well together and Barnes even helped Peterson in tracking down Sturmgeist and his HO-IX project, loyally being at Peterson's side through the toughest of battles. When Barnes was killed by Sturmgeist, Peterson held a personal grudge towards Sturmgeist and sought to eliminate him. Manon Batiste James had rescued Manon in Wewelsburg castle, and since then, Manon grew a high affection for the man. The two would work very well together on a number of missions behind enemy lines, and Manon often showed high amounts of respect, trust and admiration for him, and she showed great concern for him during the most dangerous of missions, but her faith in him never wavered. She ultimately even developed a crush on Peterson, and after the war ends, they enter into a relationship and get married, ultimately having a son named Jim together. Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Heroes Category:Assassin Category:War Heroes Category:Chosen One Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Survivors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Enforcers Category:Homicidal Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Serious Category:Adventurers Category:Military Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Normal Skilled Category:Lawful Category:One Man Army Category:Guardians Category:Passionate Learners Category:Rescuers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Married or Parents Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Gunman Category:Hard Workers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Recurring Category:Determinators Category:Seeker of Vengeance